User blog:Ugra Murda Kurma/The Tree Original Goddess full Incarnation
Sarah or Sara (/ˈsɛərə/;[1] Hebrew: שָׂרָה, Modern Sara, Tiberian Śārā ISO 259-3 Śarra;Latin: Sara; Arabic: سارا or ساره Sāra;) was the wife and half-sister of Abraham and the mother of Isaac as described in the Hebrew Bible and the Quran. Her name was originally'Sarai'. According to Genesis 17:15, God changed her name to Sarah as part of a covenantafter Hagar bore Abraham his first son, Ishmael. The Hebrew name Sarah indicates a woman of high rank and is translated as "princess" or "noblewoman".[2] #''Saraswati: The Goddess of Cultural Fulfillment (knowledge/education, music, arts and sciences, etc.); consort (shakti) of Brahma; identified with the Sarasvati River '''Hagar' (/heɪˈɡɑr/ [http://en.m.wikipedia.org/wiki/Wikipedia:Pronunciation_respelling_key hay-'''gar]; Hebrew: הָגָר, Modern Hagar, Tiberian Hāgār, of uncertain origin[1] Arabic: هاجر‎ '''Hājar; Greek: Ἄγαρ Agar; Latin: Agar) is a biblical person in the Book of Genesis Chapter 16. She was an Egyptian handmaid of Sarai (Sarah),[2] who gave her to Abram (Abraham) to bear a child. Thus came the firstborn, Ishmael, the patriarch of the Ishmaelites. The name Hagar originates from the Book of Genesis, and is alluded to in the Qur'an. She is revered in the Islamic faith and acknowledged in allAbrahamic faiths. In mainstream Christianity, she is considered aconcubine to Abram.[2] Isis (/ˈaɪsɪs/; Ancient Greek: Ἶσις; original Egyptian pronunciation more likely "Aset" or "Iset"[1]) is a goddess from the polytheistic pantheon ofEgypt. She was first worshiped in Ancient Egyptian religion, and later her worship spread throughout the Roman empire and the greater Greco-Roman world. Isis is still widely worshiped by many pagans today in diverse religious contexts; including a number of distinct pagan religions, the modern Goddess movement, and interfaith organizations such as theFellowship of Isis. Isis was worshipped as the ideal mother and wife as well as the patroness of nature and magic. She was the friend of slaves, sinners, artisans and the downtrodden, but she also listened to the prayers of the wealthy, maidens, aristocrats and rulers.[2] Isis is often depicted as the mother of Horus, the falcon-headed deity associated with king and kingship (although in some traditions Horus's mother was Hathor). Isis is also known as protector of the dead and goddess of children. The name Isis means "Throne".[3] Her headdress is a throne. As the personification of the throne, she was an important representation of the pharaoh's power. The pharaoh was depicted as her child, who sat on the throne she provided. Her cult was popular throughout Egypt, but her most important temples were at Behbeit El-Hagar in the Nile delta, and, beginning in the reign with Nectanebo I (380–362 BCE), on the island ofPhilae in Upper Egypt. In the typical form of her myth, Isis was the first daughter of Geb, god of the Earth, and Nut, goddess of the Sky, and she was born on the fourthintercalary day. She married her brother, Osiris, and she conceived Horus with him. Isis was instrumental in the resurrection of Osiris when he was murdered by Set. Using her magical skills, she restored his body to life after having gathered the body parts that had been strewn about the earth by Set.[4] This myth became very important during the Greco-Roman period. For example it was believed that the Nile River flooded every year because of the tears of sorrow which Isis wept for Osiris. Osiris's death and rebirth was relived each year through rituals. The worship of Isis eventually spread throughout the Greco-Roman world, continuing until the suppression of paganism in the Christian era.[5] The popular motif of Isis suckling her son Horus, however, lived on in a Christianized context as the popular image ofMary suckling her infant son Jesus from the fifth century onward.[6] Shakti (Sanskrit pronunciation: [ˈʃʌktɪ]) (Devanagari: शक्ति; from Sanskrit shak, "to be able"), meaning "Power" or "empowerment," is the primordial cosmic energyand represents the dynamic forces that are thought to move through the entireuniverse in Hinduism.[1] Shakti is the concept, or personification, of divine feminine creative power, sometimes referred to as 'The Great Divine Mother' inHinduism. On the earthly plane, Shakti most actively manifests through female embodiment and creativity/fertility, though it is also present in males in its potential, unmanifest form.[2] Not only is Shakti responsible for creation, it is also the agent of all change. Shakti is cosmic existence as well as liberation, its most significant form being the Kundalini Shakti,[3] a mysterious psychospiritual force.[4] Shakti exists in a state of svātantrya, dependence on no one, being interdependent with the entire universe. In Shaktism and Shaivism, Shakti is worshipped as the Supreme Being. Shakti embodies the active feminine energy of Shivaand is identified as Mahadevi or Parvati. Keturah (Hebrew: קְטוּרָה, Modern Ktura, Tiberian Qəṭûrā ; "Incense"[1]) was a wife[2] or concubine[3] of the Biblical patriarch Abraham. According to the Book of Genesis, Abraham married Keturah after the death of his first wife, Sarah, and they had six sons.[2] One modern commentator on the Torah has called Keturah "the most ignored significant person in the Torah". Some Jewish scholars have believed Keturah was the same person as Abraham's concubine Hagar, but this position is not universally held.[4] Category:Blog posts